


love me for me

by thebrotherswholoved



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Trans Male Character, Trans Sam Winchester, Tumblr: thebrotherswholoved, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrotherswholoved/pseuds/thebrotherswholoved
Summary: it's hard––being transgender, growing up in the wrong body, hating every second of existence still trapped in your skin. so, you have to take those rare good days and perpetuate them.sam winchester was not born samuel, but he's never been anyone else. a freak, a monster, a social outcast, sam finds himself along the road so far, wrapped in the arms of someone who loves him enough for the both of them. dean lives everyday hoping and praying to see the same look of adoration he has in his eyes in his sammy's, and today might just be that day.





	love me for me

**Author's Note:**

> this is SO short, but I love the idea and had fun so what the hell:) inspired completely by a tumblr post by user @/transgendersam, which reads:
> 
> "what about a sam without all that noncon trauma who is a nerdy dumbass trans boy so happy and confident in his body that dean falls for all over again every single day"

Sam's staring at his figure in the mirror again, hands running in a million different directions over his torturous road-like curves and tracing the hipbones just barely protruding over the line of his blue boxer briefs. Sunflower eyes flicker with the light of a million stars when he gazes into the glass once again, catching a glimpse of his chest.

Dean is watching from their bed in complete awe at this gorgeous boy he's grown to love even more each day, which is something he never thought was possible. The evolution of his Sammy makes his heart swell ten thousand times its size each morning when they lock eyes for the first time in the gentle shade of a new dawn, rosy and delectable as his boyfriend's flushed cheeks after a kiss.

In a trance he stands onto the balls of his feet, shaky legs failing at the sight of his boy's glorious smile at the one picture he's always hoped would elicit that response from him: himself. He's been praying to every available deity for four years for Sam's happiness at the sight of his own body, something so foreign and new to the younger that it's almost laughable. Yet, here they are: himself, his lover, and a body he doesn't completely hate.

Sandy blond hair in his eyes, he rambles in a reverent silence over to the image of pure, unadulterated perfection across the room. God, he feels like he should be falling to his knees at the sight of such beauty, profound and sweet. Memories turn physical and his luck sparks in his veins as his padding steps quicken, finally reaching his destination after what felt like years of walking.

He wraps his arms around the five foot-eight man from behind, morning kisses falling like raindrops onto his shaggy coffee-brown hair. The love in his eyes reflects in the mirror while he sees what Sam sees: his body—milky skin with a rosy tint, plump just-kissed lips, freckles lining his nose like a pattern drawn by the fingertips of an angel, hipbones and a v-line as sharp as knives, and a smile enough to end a fucking ice age.

Dean's calloused fingers run over the outline of Sam's scars, like crescent moons adding light to his darkness, and props his chin on his boyfriend's head.

"So fuckin' handsome," he murmurs like it comes naturally, and it does—no doubt about it.

A single breath followed by teeth nipping at his bottom lip, Sam's morning dew-coated laugh sounds. "You wanna know somethin', De?"

Dean, whose hands have shifted from his chest to the sides of his abdomen, hums. "Anything to hear your voice."

Pursed lips curl into a loose, genuine smile as tears prick at his eyes. Sniffling into the cool October air, he feels hair being tucked behind his ear. "I don't hate myself, not at all. I feel... _complete_."

Dean feels those same salty tears gathering in pools beneath his own eyes and lets them fall without shame, the deluge landing into Sam's locks like they're standing in Washington again, kissing in the rain after Sam's doctor appointment yielded a confirmation that his life was going to change.

"You're makin' me cry, Pinocchio."

He only broke the tender, sticky-sweet atmosphere to hear that husky laugh he knows and loves so much.

"Good," Sam turns around to press his chest to Dean's, for once seeing no difference between the two. He nuzzles his head into his boyfriend's collarbone and, kissing up his neck with goosebumps on his trail, stands on his toes to kiss Dean's lips. They taste like salt, probably from last night's movie night, and the familiar smell of old spice antiperspirant fills his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sammy," Dean hoists his smaller frame into his arms and wraps the shorter boy's legs around his waist as he locks their lips like puzzle pieces once again. "I love you so much. All of you."

Sam gives him a chaste Eskimo kiss as their worlds collide, sunflower hues meeting envy-green pools, and his dimples crease. He knocks their foreheads together and sighs, content in who they are; Dean would be getting rather tired of holding his boyfriend if he wasn't so in love with the way his skin feels against his own.

"So," Sam palms over Dean's stubble with all the adoration he can summon as he smiles a toothy grin, "do you wanna go stab me or not?"

Dean spins them around once, soaking up the angelic giggles it summons from his Sammy, and nods with a breathy chuckle.

"I'll go draw your meds, pretty boy."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! as a trans guy myself, this hits close to home, so I really do appreciate you reading this shit drabble.


End file.
